


Mine

by alexcreature



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dragon sex, Forced Masturbation, Large Cock, M/M, Vomiting, bulging stomach, drago has mind controlled toothless rape hiccup in the last chapter, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcreature/pseuds/alexcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago wins the war and takes Hiccup as his war trophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> i was totally surprised that there weren't any hiccup/drago noncon fics. so i wrote one myself

Hiccup struggled to open his eyes, pure exhaustion taking over his body. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it felt like ages since he'd last been conscious; like waking up from a nap you hadn't meant to take. All of his muscles ached to the core, and he could feel dried blood caked to his sensitive skin. The floor beneath him felt rough and jagged, like a cave. Hiccup took in a slow, steady breath. He had to think. He couldn't really remember much.

His eyes cracked open and nothing but darkness was ahead of him. He could make out fuzzy figures, like long poles in front of his face. Slowly, Hiccup reached his hand out and grabbed at one. Metal. Metal bars. He was in a cage, or a prison. Think Hiccup, think. He wracked his brain, but came up empty handed. He was tired, so tired, regardless of how long he'd slept. It hurt to think too hard, and all he wanted was to be lying next to Astrid, smelling her sweet honey hair and feeling her softness. He groaned into the floor, closing his eyes again.

A loud creaking of a door snapped him awake again. His head jolted up, surprised that he'd fallen asleep so suddenly. He could see more clearly now, and he struggled to lift himself up on his shaking arms. He was in a prison, like he thought. It was a small cove inside a cave, the entrance covered in bars. The only light came from a door ahead, slightly ajar and illuminating a desk and bookshelf that was just outside his prison. It was slowly coming back to him now. Drago's alfa had killed their own, taking control of all the dragons, forcing Toothless to kill his father. His heart thumped painfully at the memory. He inched his way backward, sitting against the back wall and spreading his legs out, letting his head rest against a smoother rock.

Hiccup's memory came flooding back, and he recalled Toothless flying at him as he grieved over his father and taking him into his claws, then flying away with him. He remembered his mother and friends shouting and trying to follow after them in vain. The alfa had taken all of their dragons, and Drago ordered them to destroy the village. Hiccup remembered trying to get Toothless back on his side, grabbing at his friend's paws and trying to free himself, but his dragon was too far gone, and he was taken to Drago's lair far away from Berk.

Hiccup gently hit his head against the wall, cursing his weakness and feeling guilt wave over him. What had become of Berk? His friends? His poor mother? He felt like he might vomit.

The door opened wider, and Drago Bludvist stepped inside, looking proud and near about drunk with power. Speak of the devil… He held a lit torch in one hand, and he raised it above the table and lit a hanging lantern Hiccup hadn't noticed was there. He squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sudden light.

"So," Drago's deep voiced seemed to boom in the small space, "the great dragon master has awaked." His tone was taunting, and Hiccup glared with all the malice he could muster in his current state. "How is your new home? I hope I've been accommodating." He hung the torch in a holster on the wall and pulled up a chair by the table, sitting down and facing Hiccup, leaning back and getting comfortable. He seemed to be waiting for a response.

Hiccup sat up straighter, clearly his sore throat. "Qu..quite the opposite, actually…" His voice was soft and weak; he sounded like a stranger to himself.

Drago chuckled. "You've been asleep for a while. I was worried I'd killed you by mistake."

"Why haven't you killed me?" Hiccup asked. Truth be told, he was incredibly surprised to still be breathing. Drago had tried to have him killed before, so why not now?

"If I'm going to be ruler of the world," Drago began, grinning like the madman he was, "I need a wife." Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as Drago continued, "To cook for me, clean for me, obey my every command… Lie in my bed." He put an emphasis on the last part that sent shivers down Hiccup's spine.

"I…I'm not a woman," Hiccup said, trying to hide his fear. He knew that like this, he couldn't stop Drago from doing whatever he pleased, but he had to stay confident.

Drago shrugged, snapping his large fingers. A boy who looked to be no older than Hiccup walked into the room, standing up straight with a face devoid of emotion. He wore dark rags of clothes and held a silver platter with a large goblet. Drago took to goblet and waved the boy away, and he bowed low before backing out of the room. Incredible, Drago already had slaves. How long had Hiccup been unconscious?

The large man took a deep gulp from his goblet, then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "What's it matter what your gender is? I think you'll make a good wife. A great prize, proof of my victory." Hiccup felt his blood run cold. "Of course, I'll need to train you first. One with such spirit as yours couldn't possibly obey me right away. But that's the benefit of your dragon soul: I can tame any dragon." The way he said the word "tame" made Hiccup's stomach turn.

The brunette pulled his legs in protectively. "I…I will never be your…wife." It felt disgusting just to say the word. "I'd rather you kill me."

Drago shrugged and set his goblet down on the table, standing up and stepping toward the bars. He leaned in and looked Hiccup in the face. "That can be arranged. I'm sure your fiance would make a better wife anyway." Hiccup went pale. He did have Astrid. But that meant she was alive. "She has far better hips than yours, and she could carry my children…"

"No!" Hiccup shouted. "Don't hurt her…" Drago smiled.

"Oh," he said, "I won't do anything to her. As long as you submit to me." Hiccup clenched his fists, angrier than he'd ever been. This could be a trick. He might not even have Astrid. She might already be…dead. But what choice did he have? He couldn't risk causing harm to her, or any of his friends. He hung his head as Drago laughed again. "That's what I thought." He walked back to the table and grabbed his goblet, taking another big swig. "My servants will clean you up. You're filthy. I don't want you filling my bed with your feral dragon stench." With that, he left the room, taking his torch with him. Hiccup hugged his legs to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees, feeling queasy. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he listen when his parents told him there was no talking to Drago? He was a fool…

He flinched when two of Drago's servants came into the room. One was a boy similar to the last, and another was a girl with her hair tied back in a bun. The boy unlocked the cell door, and Hiccup thought about running, escaping, but he had no idea where he was. If he tried to run, Drago's men might be waiting for him, he might get lost, or he may leave his friends to Drago's mercy. No, he had to be thoughtful about his escape. He had to be patient. 

The boy walked in and cuffed Hiccup's hands behind his back, lifting him up gently, and the servants led him out to be bathed and dressed.


	2. Used

Hiccup felt humiliated and uncomfortable, dressed in a skimpy outfit and chained at the ankle in Drago's chambers, with a thick leather collar around his neck. He smelled of lilacs, and while the bath he received had been comfortable, the servants hadn't left any part of his body unwashed, leaving him to feel somehow dirtier than when he got in. The room was thick with Drago's stench, and the scent of beer. The servants had left Hiccup a tray of food, but he hadn't touched it, feeling sick to his stomach.

The door was unlocked and Drago stepped inside, shutting the door closed and locking it again. He shrugged his cloak off and draped it over a hook on the wall. "Well, pet," he said, making Hiccup's skin crawl with the nickname, "you look good. Those clothes are fitting of my wife. I'll have to reward my servants." He walked over to Hiccup and grabbed his chin with his huge hand, turning the boy's face and examining him. Hiccup wanted to spit on him, but feared the consequences. Drago then reached up and grabbed a fistful of Hiccup's hair, shoving him down hard onto his knees. Hiccup winced as his skin was scrapped against the stone.

Drago pulled tightly on his hair and tilted his head up as Hiccup bit his lip to keep from crying out. "You like to talk big…but let's see what else that mouth of yours is good for." Hiccup's eyes went wide with fear as Drago used his free hand to release his half-hard cock. It was huge and smelled disgusting, and Hiccup didn't want it anywhere near him. As he tried to pull away, Drago tugged on his hair and shoved the tip against his mouth. "Suck, boy. And if I feel your teeth, I'll rip them all out one by one." Hiccup shuddered and tried not to cry as he parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue over it. It tasted worse than it smelled, and Hiccup pulled away and gagged. But Drago was having none of that. He pulled his hair once more, harsher this time, and forced Hiccup's mouth around his dick, thrusting in to the hilt with one sway of his hips. Hiccup choked and coughed around it, feeling his gag reflex spring to life. Drago's thick pubic hair tickled his nostrils, and the stench stuck to the inside of his nose as he struggled to breathe.

"Mmm…," he heard Drago moan. "Your tongue is nice and hot. Now don't vomit, or you'll pay…" He started to thrust in and out, pulling Hiccup by his hair to help the speed. Hiccup had no control, Drago's thickness hitting the back of his throat and spreading his jaw farther than was comfortable. It was the worst thing he'd ever tasted. He lifted his hands up and pressed against Drago's waist, trying to get away, but the man was too strong and he didn't budge. Hiccup heard Drago's breath get heavier as he thrust faster, making the boy groan and whimper. He felt like his jaw would snap off.

He felt Drago's fist clench his hair harder as the man thrust deep into his mouth and shot cum into the back of his throat. Hiccup panicked, hitting his palms against Drago and choking on the vile liquid, coughing and struggling to gulp it all down. Some of it leaked out of his mouth and dripped down his chin before Drago pulled out, taking some of it with him in a disgusting string of cum and saliva. Hiccup lurched and coughed a good amount of it out onto the floor, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. 

Drago kicked Hiccup in the face and he flew sideways, shouting in pain. "Look at that mess you made," he said coldly. Hiccup rubbed his sore face, looking at the pool of cum he'd spit out. "You'd better clean it up before I get really mad…" Hiccup nodded slowly, scared, and looked around for something to wipe up the mess. Drago rolled his eyes and grabbed Hiccup's hair again, pulling him back to the mess. "We don't have all day, pet. Lick it up."

"L..lick it?" Hiccup asked weakly. Drago pushed his face into the floor and told him to hurry again. He gulped in disgust and closed his eyes before sticking his tongue out and slowly lapping up the mixture. Drago released his hair and stood up straight, lifting his boot and stepping on Hiccup's back, applying a small pressure. Hiccup felt more like a dog than a wife. When he had finished cleaning it all up, Drago picked him up and unchained his ankle, knowing he wouldn't dare try to escape now. He ripped what little clothing Hiccup wore off, then threw the boy onto his bed, enjoying the small cry that came from him.

Hiccup backed against the pillows, pulling his knees to his chest, trying to hide himself. Drago pulled a chair against the wall over to the end of the bed and sat down. "Now, entertain me before I take you." Hiccup didn't know what that meant. He looked at his captor with terrified eyes, not wanting to ask. When he didn't move, Drago rolled his eyes like before. "Touch yourself. Prepare yourself for me. I want to watch." Hiccup gulped. He didn't want to humiliate himself like that. He shook his head no and the man snarled. "If you won't comply, I'm sure one of your friends will."

"How do I know you even have them?" the boy challenged, regaining some of his courage. 

"Do you want to test it?" Drago asked, warning in his voice. Hiccup wanted to keep up his challenge, but the man was right. He didn't want to test it. If he did have his friends, then no telling what he would do to them if he disobeyed. He had to be obedient. Hesitantly, he shook his head, then slowly spread his legs. Drago smiled and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable.

Hiccup's penis looked pathetically small compared to the girth he had had in his mouth only moments ago. It lay completely flaccid against his skin, and he tried to think of anything to help it get up. He didn't want to think of what Drago would do to him if he couldn't get aroused. Reluctantly, he grabbed himself and gently began to move his hand up and down. He leaned back into the pillows and stretched his legs out a bit. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment, feeling Drago's cold eyes right on him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was anywhere else. He was on his own bed back in Berk, alone and just getting himself off like he used to. The fantasy could have worked if not for the awful smells still permeating the room. Hiccup pumped faster, desperate to just get this over with. When he felt his member begin to harden, he was actually surprised. Something about this was…he didn't dare to even think it. That he could possibly be getting off to the thought of being watched.

He heard Drago's deep voice laughing at him and his face went red up to his ears. "Look at you, the pride of Berk, the great dragon master." He could practically sense Drago scooting closer, leaning towards him. "Pleasuring yourself on my bed, catering to my whims. It is truly a sight." Hiccup bit his lip to keep his voice in, his cock growing with each stroke. He was humiliated, disgusted, angry, and yet…Drago's voice echoed through him.

Drago's own dick began to grow hard again at the sight of his new toy. Hiccup's skin was flushed red, and he had healing wounds all over himself. The pink flesh mixed with purple bruises, making him look like a painting. It made Drago more excited to remember that he was the one who had injured the boy so. He couldn't wait to tear into him, to feel his insides, to make him his permanent lover.

Growing impatient, Drago stood and climbed onto the bed, getting on top of Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes flew open and he gasped, sliding down the pillows until his back was flat on the blankets in a meek attempt to get away. He felt his fear come back to him in a wave, staring up at the huge bulk of man. Drago's long dreadlocks tickled his skin and he could feel his weight shifting the bed lower. It was terrifying knowng what he was going to do.

He pulled his dick out and grabbed onto Hiccup's thighs, spreading his legs painfully and gripping hard enough that Hiccup was sure he'd have hang-shaped bruises. He panicked and pushed up against Drago's chest, trying to get him off. "Please, don't…" The man ignored him and rubbed his cock against the boy's entrance. His body froze and he grabbed on to Drago's tunic. It was hot and hard, and remembering how far it had stretched his jaw didn't help. 

Drago didn't waste another moment and pressed the tip inside of the boy. Hiccup cried out and immediately covered his mouth. His body tensed, clenching and trying to get rid of this foreign intrusion, but it only made it hurt worse. As Drago slowly inched his way inside, Hiccup could feel himself being torn apart, and blood dripped down to the sheets. He bit the back of his wrist, toes curling as pain filled his insides. It was hot, so fucking hot, and Hiccup felt so damn full, and it wasn't even all the way in yet. Drago spread his legs further apart, nearly breaking them, and then slowly started to pull back out again. The empty space left Hiccup feeling hollow and he groaned against his skin. When Drago thrust back inside, it was quick and without mercy, and he thrust in as far as he could go. Hiccup let out a muffled scream and bit his flesh so hard he made it bleed. Drago began to thrust in and out, keeping a rhythm, and he hit deep inside Hiccup each time. He felt his organs being battered and bruised, his insides torn to shreds. It was too big, too big.

"Hiccup," Drago said, his voice husky, "cry out for me. Let your voice echo through these walls so everyone knows you're mine." He thrust in harder at the last word and Hiccup pulled his teeth off himself and cried out. He moaned and gasped, grabbing at the sheets underneath him and pulling desperately. It hurt so bad and Drago showed no signs of stopping, but when the man hit something deep within Hiccup, he moaned out wantonly. Drago smiled and continued to pound against that spot, fucking Hiccup into the mattress. Pain and pleasure swept through Hiccup's body and he saw stars, saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth. He was confused and disoriented, in complete disbelief that the lewd noises filling the room were coming from him.

"Dragon rider…," his tormenter continued, "this is where you belong. Beneath me, as my slave, my toy." He thrust in harder and Hiccup thought he was going to stab through his stomach and kill him. "You really are good for nothing else, whore." He grabbed Hiccup's neck and pinned his head back against the bed, squeezing, then leaned down and kissed his lips, biting and pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Hiccup gagged; Drago's mouth tasted like beer and blood and he couldn't breathe, the thick fingers tightening around his throat and choking him. He gasped, trying to suck in some air, but Drago's palm rested on his windpipe. His vision began to fog, his brain empty of nothing but the pain and pleasure.

When Hiccup really thought he was going to die, or at the very least black out, Drago thrust fully inside and came, leaving his seed deep within the boy. Drago leaned down and spoke into his ear, "Remember who gave you these feelings. Remember who's dick is inside you. I am your master." He let go of Hiccup's throat and he took in a big gulp of air. Drago pulled out and dropped the brunette's thighs, letting him fall weakly onto the bed. The man stood up and dressed himself, then without another word he left the room and locked the door. Hiccup's backside throbbed, his lungs on fire. He didn't have the strength to get up. When he knew Drago wouldn't be back for a while, he let himself lose consciousness.


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK!! I've had a lot of shit happening in my life, and I devote a lot of productive time to drawing rather than writing, but I really wanted to get this done for you guys! I hope it's at least a bit worth the wait!

Hiccup spent the next few weeks lying in Drago's bed nightly. To his relief, Drago wouldn't always be there, sometimes spending the nights out in a tavern or ruling his new kingdom. On those nights, Hiccup would try to heal himself, taking long hot baths and cleaning the room of the disgusting stench of sweat and sex. It was his only therapy in this hell.

When Drago was there, however, he would subject Hiccup to his vile needs. The boy was forced to spread his legs like a "good wife," as Drago would say, and each time Drago filled his stomach with his putrid seed, he would taunt him with saying how he wished he could get him pregnant. Along with this humiliating task, Hiccup would train with the servants during the day on how to cook and clean properly. Despite this torture he was subjected to, Hiccup refused to lose his hope. He would often search the rooms for any means of escape, and on more than one occasion he has actually tried it. But each time, it proved useless. Drago had guards everywhere, and he realized he would really need to plan out his escape. He feared it would take an eternity.

-

Hiccup laid worn and used on Drago's bed, recovering after a few rounds at the man's mercy. His legs were bruised and a puddle of blood and cum lay under his backside. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping that tonight they were finished, that he would be granted sleep. His body ached, limbs on fire, and he could feel Drago's seed settling inside of him. He needed a bath.

His tormentor grunted beside him, getting off the bed and grabbing his cloak. Hiccup didn't move. Slipping his cloak on over his naked body, Drago stopped to admire his lover. He smiled.

"Pet, I have a surprise for you tonight." His voice seemed incredibly loud after the moments of silence they had laid in. Hiccup slowly turned his head to face Drago, looking at him with tired eyes. A surprise? From Drago? That couldn't be good. Hiccup just wanted a hot bath and a long rest. Though somewhere deep inside himself, a part of him that he refused to admit existed, was excited. As the weeks wore on, Hiccup could feel himself slowly giving in to stockholm syndrome, and he fought it desperately. But that side of him felt a tinge of happiness. A surprise from his master? How nice.

Hiccup cursed himself and shook away the thought.

Drago continued, "Because you've been such a good boy today, I think it's about time I gave you a gift." Hiccup's eyes lit up some. A gift… He bit the insides of his cheeks, forcing away the weakness he felt bubbling up.

"My only condition is that you not bathe until afterwards, alright my pet?" The boy was confused, yet intrigued. Why not have him bathe if he was receiving a gift? Hesitant, Hiccup nodded, and Drago made a face. "You should know how to address me by now."

Hiccup swallowed, his throat sore and burning. He chocked out a, "Yes master," before coughing a little. Honestly, Drago was the one who had jammed his swollen cock into the back of Hiccup's throat just moments before, and he expected him to speak perfectly…

Drago smiled. "Good boy. Now, get dressed. Take care not to let any of that," he glanced between Hiccup's legs, "leak out of you." This, Hiccup was used to, and he managed another "yes master" before closing his shaking legs and sitting up. Drago often forced him to carry around his disgusting semen; he got off on it. He would whisper in Hiccup's ear as he struggled not to let it leak, saying that he needed to keep it in so it would take, so he would become full of Drago's offspring. They both knew that this was impossible, but it still managed to scare Hiccup each time, and Drago reveled in the boy's fear.

Hiccup dressed slowly, careful not to let the cum drip into his pants. He knew what punishments awaited him if he dared make a mess. When he was fully dressed, Drago pulled him close and kissed him, wrapping his huge arm around Hiccup's lithe body. Hiccup gritted his teeth, just happy that the man never forced him to kiss back. Drago pulled away and grinned down at his trophy wife. He, too, could see Hiccup slowly faltering in his will, giving in to the man little by little. He just had to be patient, and Hiccup would be his and his alone. Though he doubted the process would go by any faster after what he had in store for tonight.

Drago clasped Hiccup's thick collar onto his neck, then guided him out of the room and into the hall. They passed by a few servants, who bowed their heads low, greeting them both. The servants all treated Hiccup with respect, and called him their queen. No matter how many times Hiccup asked them not to, they would act as if he hadn't. He was starting to learn that, like many other things here, he would just have to grin and bare it.

They made their way through the castle in silence, Drago's arm around Hiccup's waist in an almost affectionate manner. Hiccup stared sternly ahead. Soon they began to descend into the basement, a cold dungeon-like part of the castle, completely in stone. Where Hiccup had first woken up. Drago pulled a lit torch from out of a holster on the wall, and they continued onward, Hiccup shivering slightly.

"Master…," Hiccup began softly, "where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of yours," Drago replied, grinning like the madman he was. Hiccup's heart fluttered and sank all at the same time. An old friend? Was Drago going to allow him to see Astrid? Gods, he didn't care that he was dressed as a concubine and smelled of sex, if he could see Astrid…

They came to a large door with a servant guarding it. The servant bowed his head and stepped aside, opening the door for them both. Drago led Hiccup inside, holding the torch out in front. Hiccup's heart began to race, and he darted his eyes around the new room in search of his once-fiance. When they entered further, however, he was greeted with… He couldn't believe it. Hiccup's eyes widened, watering with fresh tears.

"Toothless!" he shouted, forgetting his place and running to greet his dragon. Toothless was in chains, looking in poor condition. His pen looked like a horse's stable, and his rotting meals lay in the corner being picked at by flies. Hiccup ignored the foul stench and hugged Toothless tight, burying his face against the smooth scales and crying. "I missed you, bud…" Toothless grunted and started to sniff the air heavily. Hiccup didn't even notice that he wasn't acting like himself.

Drago smirked. "Have a nice time…" He lit one of the burned-out torches on the wall before leaving the chamber and shutting the door behind him.

Hiccup pulled away and wiped his tears on the back of his hand, smiling. He was left alone to catch up with his dragon, his friend. But as he looked up at Toothless, he noticed that the night fury's eyes were still glazed over, and he didn't seem overjoyed at seeing Hiccup. No, he seemed… strange. Realization swept over Hiccup and he backed up.

"Toothless…," he said cautiously. The dragon sniffed the air once more, then started to growl. He glared Hiccup down like a predator that had just found its prey. No… Drago didn't mean to have Toothless kill him, did he? He couldn't… If he wanted him dead, he would have killed him ages ago, and he certainly would have stuck around to watch. Hiccup felt a pit settling in his stomach.

Before he could call his dragon's name again, Toothless jumped on him, sending him to the hard stone floor. Hiccup let out a pained yelp, his muscles aching, and he felt some of Drago's cum seep out of him. Toothless had him pinned down with his weight, and he sniffed at the boy's skin, damp with sweat. Hiccup's blood ran cold and he went still, fearing that his dragon would sink his fangs into him. When Toothless sniffed lower and became increasingly intrigued at the smell between his legs, Hiccup felt like he would vomit. So that was it. He understood everything now, and he swallowed hard.

He jolted in surprise when Toothless swiped his rough tongue over Hiccup's crotch, wetting his pants and sending shivers down his spine. No no no, this wasn't happening. Drago he could handle. But not this. He had learned of the way dragons bred, vicious and feral and in no way accommodating to a small human such as himself. Drago didn't mean to kill him, but he wasn't so sure he could survive this, anyway. Hiccup scraped along the floor, trying to get away from Toothless, but the dragon rested his huge, clawed paw on the boy's chest and pushed down, keeping him in place. Hiccup grabbed at the scaly leg, trying to break free as he felt Toothless continue to explore his lower half. The hard, hot tongue ran over his front and between his legs, the dragon's hot breath leaving Hiccup's pants moist and uncomfortable. Toothless pushed his nose against the cleft of the boy's ass and sniffed, then licked, and Hiccup shuddered. Despite the horror, the fear, Hiccup actually felt his cock twitch… What was Drago turning him in to?

Growling, Toothless slid his claws gently over Hiccup's pants, tearing them off. "Toothless, please!" Hiccup was crying again, now out of fear, and he clamped his legs together to try and keep the beast from getting between them. Toothless wasn't having it, and he used his free paw to force Hiccup's legs to spread painfully. Drago's cum began to drip out of his hole and onto the stone floor, and Toothless sniffed at it before licking some. Hiccup felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He desperately scanned the room for anything that could help him. He doubted the servant outside would help if he screamed, or any servant for that matter. They treated him as their queen, but Drago was their master first, and if this was their master's wish, then so be it.

He was ripped from his thoughts as the wet dragon tongue pressed against his hole, exploring and prodding. Hiccup bit his lip, digging his nails into the night fury's leg. "Stop… Toothless…," he panted. He felt his cock twitch again as his dragon's tongue slowly pressed into him. He gasped and let out a reluctant, pleasured sigh. It was warm and soft and so very gentle compared to what he'd been used to, pleasure tickling its way up his spine. Toothless' tongue pushed in deep, sliding against Hiccup's insides and making his skin crawl. The boy could feel an immense heat begin to radiate from his dragon, making him break out in a sweat, and he knew that Toothless was in the mood to mate.

"Gods…" Hiccup threw his head back and moaned when Toothless swept over his sensitive spot. Drago hadn't given him attention there in a while; he rarely made sex enjoyable for him anymore. The night fury seemed to take this as praise, proof that his new breeder was ready to be mated. He pulled his tongue out and lifted his foot off of Hiccup's chest. 

Hiccup sucked in a gulp of air as the pressure was relieved, his lungs burning at the sudden expansion. With this short gap of opportunity, Hiccup gathered his strength and started to slide across the gritty stone floor, away from Toothless. He had begun to sweat, he realized, as his damp palms slid and made his escape brutally slow. Toothless was much quicker, and pounced on top of the boy before he could get very far. Hiccup gasped as he was pinned roughly against the stone, his limbs aching. His body was screaming for more, his untouched dick throbbing, and being immobilized on the dirty floor by this huge, dominating beast was almost a thrill. But Hiccup couldn't succumb to this; it was wrong, grotesque. This was his best friend, his dragon!

Toothless flipped Hiccup over in the blink of an eye, mounting him and spreading his legs. Hiccup began to cry softly, knowing there was no way out of this. He bit his thumb knuckle and just hoped it would be over soon. The night fury growled softly into his ear, making him shudder, and he felt a huge, hot, hard object at his entrance. His muscles tensed, and he tried in vain to relax them. He felt Toothless push, and then enter, Hiccup's legs shaking and breath hitching. It was enormous, stretching him wide and forcing his body to split apart. The boy couldn't breath, couldn't move, the pain was unbearable. It was worse than any night with Drago.

Mercifully, Toothless started slow. He inched forward, filling Hiccup up and distending his stomach, visibly bulging it. Hiccup felt sick. He clawed at the floor, hurting his fingers and breaking his nails, trying to numb the pain between his legs. He could hear the dragon make a sound like a large cat purring, and Toothless settled inside him with a heat that was immeasurable. The pain of being ripped apart, the heat and thickness spreading through him, the pressure of being filled completely - it was too much. Hiccup thought he would die. When Toothless started to pull back out, he was sure he would.

The emptiness left behind when the night fury's dick retreated was indescribable. He shivered, biting into his knuckle, and he tried slowly to catch his breath. This slow pace was almost alright, he thought. If it kept on like this, maybe he could survive.

He screamed when Toothless thrust back in to the hilt, without holding back. He felt blood slick his hole, and Toothless began a horridly quick pace. With each thrust, he somehow managed to dive deeper into the boy, stretching his body to its limit as he cried. Hiccup's fingers scrambled for purchase on the floor, gripping at the indents in the stone. He tried to ground himself, keep his mind holding on to something, but it was like being hit by a boulder over and over again.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain began to numb. Hiccup was praying to whatever gods would care to listen, his body drenched in sweat and his thighs covered in blood and dragon fluids. He could hear Toothless grunting above him with animalistic need, wanting to reach his climax. Hiccup could hardly think; his entire world was becoming Toothless's dick. As the pain eased, he felt the smallest flurry of pleasure with each thrust, the dragon cock inside him pulsing against his prostate. Desperate, he reached for that pleasure, tried to grasp it and stay with it. He needed something, anything to escape the torture. He angled his hips with the last bits of strength he had left, trying to coax Toothless into hitting his spot more dead on. The dragon growled and bit softly into Hiccup's shoulder, not trying to hurt him, just trying to still him. Hiccup was going to start crying again until he felt his prostate hit, again and again, and he moaned into the floor. Finally, he thought, finally something other than the pain. This hard, hot pleasure was such a rushing relief compared to the tearing and stretching that he gave into it almost instantly.

"Oh, oh, Toothless…," Hiccup moaned. He moved his hips back to meet the night fury's thrusts, crying out into the dark dungeon. Satisfied that his mate was now enjoying himself, Toothless let go of Hiccup's shoulder and pressed his scaled body against the lithe, trembling one beneath him. 

Hiccup was utterly lost, feeling full, so full, of both Toothless and now pleasure. It built up inside him and spread from his spine down to his toes and back up again, and he bit his lip. Toothless thrust harder, faster, reaching his limit, and the room echoed with Hiccup's cries. The brunette reached a timid hand down to stroke himself, but was instead met with the distending bulge in his stomach. If not for his body rolling in pleasure, he would be repulsed, but in this state he put his hand over it, feeling Toothless move in and out of his insides.

Within moments, Toothless thrust himself completely inside and roared, releasing inside of his small ex-trainer. Hiccup gasped, feeling his stomach rapidly filling, and he felt like he would burst. With so much pressure pushing on his prostate, he moaned and came himself, slicking the stone underneath him. The dragon pulled out slowly, a large amount of cum following and spilling out of Hiccup and onto the floor.

"Ugghn…," Hiccup moaned, aching through to the bone. He let his insides empty, laying spent and sore as Toothless pulled away to lick at the boy's backside. In the aftermath, he felt completely humiliated. He had never felt so dirty and betrayed. He wished he could die right there, and in reality, he felt like he was going to.

-

Hiccup awoke hours later, clean and in Drago's bed. His body screamed and his muscles were on fire. The soft bed was a godsend, and he didn't even care how or when he'd got there. He saw daylight coming in through the window, and he watched the light illuminate the room. So, this was to be the rest of his life. Caged, a slave to a madman who would undoubtedly have his dragon, his best friend, fuck him mercilessly again. He knew his fate was to watch the world he loved fall into chaos, with a sadistic dictator ruling it. And he would be its reluctant queen. He sighed, and could only hope that his friends were better off than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending, woops. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
